Wings of Balance
by NightShadowSlayer
Summary: Lucy left Fairy Tail after the conflict with Team Natsu. Typical Lucy leaves guild story in my own style. Please R&R!
1. The Birthday of the Celestial Dragon

**A/N Hello, readers of Fanfiction! I've decided to rewrite all my stories, starting from this one…I've got nothing else to say, so go ahead and enjoy the story! Please R &R!**

* * *

 **Lucy's p.o.v**  
I looked around, spotting my new guildmates immediately. They were the ones that gave me hope, the ones that gave me my new reason to live. My previous attempt on finding refuge was a total failure. My so-called 'friends' in Fairy Tail completely forgot about me after a long-lost (also known as 'dead') guild member came back from Edolas. They partied for a whole week, and when I need to go on missions to pay my rent that week, they took one glance at me and ignored me when I asked them to accompany me on my missions. Unluckily, Wendy and Carla, the only friends that I have that didn't ignore me, were brought on missions by Natsu, and every time they tried to talk to me, they got whisked away by random partying members. I was heartbroken.

I started to go on solo missions, and got stronger and stronger every time. And one day…

* * *

Flashback~~~~~  
 _It was another day that Team Natsu ignored me. I sighed and walked to the request board, figuring out how to pay my rent. I found the perfect one, a 300,000 Jewel request on defeating a dark guild terrorizing towns on the west of Fiore. There were warnings that they are dangerous as hell, but I have much more power now that I left for a whole year to train. Well, in that place's time, 6 years, but who cares anyways? I reached out to take the job, but before I could do that, Natsu and the others, namely Gray, Erza and Lisanna, walked up to me. "Hey Luce, can we talk to you for a bit?" Natsu said to me while wearing his trademark grin, but I could care less. This was the guy that broke my heart, and I have no intention to let it be broken once again._

 _"What is it, Dragneel?" I said in an annoyed tone. Natsu was taken aback by my attitude, but shook it off._

 _"Since we promised Lisanna to be a team with her a long time ago, I wanted to ask you if we can kick you off the team so we can fulfill that promise with Lisanna. You are her replacement after all, and you are weak in the end. You and your keys don't do anything to help us. You should train some more, Lucy!" He grinned at me like that was nothing. I, on the other hand, was angry as heck._

 _"Really now, Salamander? From what I know, I was off the team ever since Lisanna came back. I took solo missions ever since then. And I started training ever since Lisanna came back too. I'm probably stronger than all of Team Natsu combined," I said with a disgusted tone. They all looked at me with anger in their eyes._

 _"You bitch! Are you calling us weak?" Lisanna raged, raising her fist to punch me. I dodged her fist stood behind them._

 _Erza looked me in the eye with a death glare. "You shouldn't have bragged, Lucy. Now all of us will have to beat you up until you wish you were never born!" She yelled at me while requipping her swords, ready for combat. All the other guildmates were encouraging her to beat me up and make me suffer._

 _"Sorry Scarlet, but you are too late to make me wish I was never born. My father already did." I smirked, then I was the one that glared at them. "I'm sure your Master won't want you to battle in the middle of the guild. Let's take this outside. I'll take you on anytime, Team Natsu."_

 _"Then let's do this now."_

 _Loads of the guild members were there already, betting on whoever they think would win. Most of them bet on Team Natsu, while a select few bet on me._

 _Lisanna, along with Gray, Natsu, and Erza, stepped into the arena. They all had triumphant, goofy grins on their face. I smirked and got back to battle position, my keys jingling with anticipation. I was ready for this ever since I returned from training. When Mira announced 'start', I stayed my ground. "Whoever attacks first has the disadvantage," my teacher told me. "Ladies first!" Gray said._

 _"Then go, Elsa!" I yelled back, earning a few laughs among the audience. He then looked at me with only rage in his eyes. Then they began to attack. Erza requiped in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Natsu prepared his Fire Dragon's Roar, Gray got ready for his spell, Ice make: Lance, and Lisanna transformed into her takeover: Tigress. Just as they attacked, I dodged all of their attacks. "Urano Metria!" I shouted, as I activated the spell. The result of my training allowed me to cast ultimate magics without chanting the whole spell. All 88 stars appeared, striking them all down. "I guess I am the one who claim the victory then," I said. Walking away, I left the guild of Fairy Tail. Forever._

* * *

But now, I'm the leader of this new small magic guild called Wings of Balance. My name has changed from Lucy to Luna. Our guild mark is an arrow piercing an empty (aka not coloured, only outlined) heart, with two wings on each side of the heart. We all have done eye tattoos as well, which has our talents 'signed' on it. My guild mark was a golden yellow, on my shoulder. I wore a black shirt with ripped edges, navy shorts with my leather belt, my keys and my whip. I also wore black knee-long battle boots. My hair became paler than usual, like First Master Mavis's, and had a golden hairband on it, decorated with onyx jewels. I also had an onyx necklace, framed by stardust. The chains were made out of the dragons I trained with, which are Acnologia and Celestra's, scales. As you would have guessed (or not) the hairband and the necklace were a gift from Acnologia and Celestra. The hairband increased my endurance, making my body as tough as steel, not literally. The necklace made summoning celestial spirits easier and that I would benefit from it, and as well as giving me a boast of power. Normally summoning celestial spirits takes a toll on the keyholder, but because of Celestra's scales, summoning my spirits will heal my injuries. My other guildmates trailed behind me.

Akane, who was 16, was the vice-guild leader. She had pitch-black hair with a white lily on her lavender hairband. Her eyes are a deep amethyst, and they looked the best when she was happy. Her normally bored eyes would sparkle and looked like they were brought back to life. She wore a sleeveless yukata outfit that reached mid-thigh, with black shorts underneath. The top part was white, and her obi and the skirt was black in colour. A few white cherry blossoms decorated her skirt's left hand side, while the right was splited. She also wore black armbands, black knee-length combat boots, and a silver Rosario with an amethyst in the middle on her neck. Her guild mark was silver, on her neck as well. She uses different kinds of Angelslaying magic, and her own kind of Takeover magic. Her eyes will turn colours, and that was required to use the powers of that form. She can transform, of course. The only form I knew of till this day was a phoenix. She also uses the secret magic passed down in her bloodline.

Lyro was 18, and looks like a girl version of Gray. She wears the same clothing, only that she doesn't strip, and had navy hair that is like Natsu. Lyro was an Ice and Water dragonslayer. She was able to contain both elements to make a really powerful attack. Lyro had ocean blue eyes and had navy fingerless gloves, which was her power enhancer. She was trained under Kori and Mizuka, the Ice and Water dragons. She relies a lot on brute strength. She was a tomboy, so she always brought her trusty blue skateboard everywhere, which she straps on her back. Her guild mark was ocean blue, located at her left elbow.

Sora was 17. She wears a sleeveless blue dress with emerald green vines embroidering the helm and an emerald green belt. She wears brown ankle boots and a couple of vines on her wrist, like bracelets. She has blonde hair that reaches her elbows. Some bangs of her hair covers one of her eye which also holds the ability Devil's eye. She has Earth magic and Poison dragonslayer magic. Her Earth magic is not dragonslayer, it's the ability to control nature. She also uses gravity magic. Her weapon was a gigantic onyx axe that wasn't heavy to her because of her gravity magic. Her guild mark was brown, located at her ankle.

Earthsprite was Sora's exceed. Earthsprite has emerald green fur, and some 'dragon scales' on the edge of her eyes which look like brown-coloured teardrops. She have horns on her head, like a deer but she can use them to unlock her magic, which was life magic, meaning she can grow things in nature, like growing a flower on a tree or some bizarre stuff. Her tail was tipped with poison magic so it's purple. Whoever touches her tail with start to experience a pain no one has ever seen before, plus nightmares like Fairy Tail's betrayal to me or the other's worst nightmare. Earthsprite uses Aera like all exceeds. Her guild mark was brown with a lotus in full bloom on it, located at her back.

Suma was 16, and was Sora's younger sister. She uses Ice and Chaos dragonslayer magic, and as well as gravity magic, like Sora. Suma wears a blue T-shirt and black pants with smoke embroidering the helm. She wears black and white sneakers. A couple of ice bracelets that she created was on her wrists. She was another tomboy, so she always are away playing soccer or tennis. She has blonde hair and was tied in a thin ponytail. She had a scar on her right eye from a monster we encountered. Her guild mark was violet, located on her left elbow.

Kane was 15, the youngest in our new guild. She uses Sky and Wind dragonslayer magic and requip, and have a large collection of magical weapons, and also heals us from our wounds. Her healing abilities are stronger than Wendy, that's for sure. She wears a sky blue tank top decorated by white clouds, with stripped helm. She wears an ocean blue skirt that goes mid-thigh, trimmed by butterflies. On her hair is a palm-sized butterfly clip. She can make it come to life and grow into the size of a 2.5 meter wingspan, carrying her to some hard-to reach place like how Happy and Carla helped Natsu and Wendy to fly. Her guild mark was sky blue, located at her left shoulder.

* * *

 **Me: So did you like it?**

 **Natsu: I don't really.**

 **Luna: I will kick your butt for kicking me out of Team Natsu and breaking my heart!**

 **Natsu: Ekkk! But I didn't do anything!**

 **Luna: It's Lisanna. Bring her here!**

 **Me: Yes ma'am**

 **Lisanna: *freaking out* Wh-what is it, Luna?**

 **Luna: I WILL KILL YOU!**

 **Me: *sweatdrops* Luna, if you don't stop, I will behead you right here right now.**

 **Luna: Really now, little miss author? You've deserted this story for a very long time! You don't have the authority to do so!**

 **Me: I'm still the author! So I can!**

 **Luna: I'd like to see you try!**

 **Me: *sulking in a corner* I'm useless...**

 **Luna: ?**

 **Me: *sulking* I'm useless...**

 **Luna: Um. Author?**

 **Me: *sulking in a corner* I'm useless...**

 **Luna: She finally lost it. Anyways, please R &R!**


	2. AN

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long...I got no excuses. Reading back on my previous fanfics, I figured that I need to change them and stuff so...every single fanfic I have is going to be rewritten. Sorry for the delays!**


End file.
